Drunk Conversations
by Irrevocably
Summary: A little story about a drunk call at 3am.


_Person A drunk calls Person B._

This prompt comes from Radpineapple on the snowbert forum. Don't ask how long ago it was prompted. Also don't ask about how long this has been sitting on my computer for.

* * *

A buzzing of his phone woke him up. Julian's eyes groggily opened, reaching lazily over to check who the hell would dare to call him at 3am.

_Caitlin Snow is calling._

He was up immediately.

"Hello?" He whispered, careful not to wake up the woman next to him.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii Julian." Caitlin sang out, trying her best to sound airy.

Julian blinked a few times, wondering what was happening. The woman next to him made a low noise and rolled over, facing away from him. "Hold on."

He put his phone down without waiting for a reply, getting out of bed slowly and collecting his clothes and items that lay on the ground. Without looking back, he opened the door quietly, closing it behind him as he left.

"What's going on?" He whispered once again, putting the phone between his ear and shoulder as he attempted to put his pants on.

"I just want to go dancing, you know?" Caitlin replied.

"Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm at some bar," This was followed by giggling nonsense, "some guy photo on bench fell."

A pause. "Are you _drunk_?"

"Pssshhhhhhhhhhhh." Caitlin put her hand up to hold his face, realising a moment later that he wasn't even in the country anymore, let alone in front of her. "Wow. I guess I am drunk. But not like tequila drunk just drunk drunk. Are you in Spain?"

"Spain?" Julian pulled his phone back, stared at it, then brought it back to his ear. "What gives you that impression?"

"I guess I just picture you living life somewhere. Spain is greaaaaaaaaaainnnn." More giggling. "It rhymes!"

"Alright I think you should call a taxi. Are you with anyone?" Julian was finally dressed and moving towards the front door.

"Oh no. No I'm alone." Caitlin's drunk voice conveyed genuine sadness here. "There's this guy with a snake eye though! It's disgusting."

Julian sighed, exiting the apartment and walking towards the stairs. "What time is it there?"

"Who cares!" Her reply was flourished with her jumping off of her stool. "I'm going to go dancing!"

"Caitlin." Julian pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why did you call me?"

"Do you not want to speak to me or somethin'?"

"Of course I do." Julian stifled a sigh again. "I just want to know you're okay."

"Oh." Caitlin hailed for a taxi now, waiting on the edge of the road and trying not to lose her balance. "Yeah I'm okay."

"Okay." Julian replied, knowing this was crap. "Why were you at that bar?"

"I work there."

"You what?" Julian was stunned. That was what she was doing now? "Why?"

"Need money." Caitlin replied as she ungracefully fell into the taxi. "Hello yes, would you please take me to the nearest dancing facility?"

"Cait, can you put me onto the phone with the driver?" Julian asked desperately, having arrived now on the street and walking home.

Caitlin shrugged, unaware that he couldn't see that. "Ok."

"Hi sir, can you please take her home?"

"Who is this?" The cab driver asked.

Julian couldn't help thinking that this fact wasn't important. "It's her boyfriend, I just need to know she's getting home okay. Clearly she's drunk out of her mind."

"Alright. What's you're address ma'am?"

"Bakersfield street."

With that the cab driver handed her phone back and pulled out into traffic.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Caitlin giggled, having overheard the conversation.

Julian rolled his eyes. "Have you got food to eat when you get home?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Caitlin squinted, thinking hard. "Berries. I have berries."

"Berries?" Julian sighed once again, wishing she had called someone that was actually in the country and could help her in person. In saying that though, he didn't realise how much he actually had wanted to hear from her. "No, that's not going to fill you up."

"Oh no boyfriend," Caitlin said in all seriousness, "Tequila has filled me up."

"I thought you said you weren't tequila drunk?"

Caitlin started giggling again. "It's part tequila, part… part wine! That drunk mix."

"Ah, so technically you didn't lie." Julian said with amusement.

"No good girrrrrlfriend lies." Caitlin slurred slightly, suddenly snapping her eyes open. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Julian hesitated, looking back in the direction he came. "I've been on a few dates with someone."

"Oh." Caitlin suddenly became very bummed out. Drunk or sober, she hadn't expected him to move on. It wasn't like she'd be able to.

"It's not very serious yet." Julian felt like he had to explain himself for her, rather awkwardly.

Caitlin pursed her lips together. "Yet."

Julian kept on moving, trying to push the guilt away. "Are you near home yet?"

Caitlin glanced out the window. It looked like her building through her drunk goggly eyes. "Yes indeed-y."

The cab stopped, Caitlin rummaged around her purse and paid the driver. "Thankyou good sir. You're service was splendid. Hazar!"

Julian smiled in amusement, wishing he was there. She always started speaking in a medieval style language when drunk.

"Do you remember when my lights went out, you came over…" Caitlin started, trying to focus on the stairs beneath her and going at a very slow pace. "You brought pizza and, and we talked… all night."

"...I can't forget."

"I really miss you."

Julian's breath got caught in his throat at this. He knew she was drunk and mindlessly speaking, but somehow he just wanted to believe it so bad. "I do too."

"You take care of me." Caitlin's eyes started to close as she leaned against the door. "You're a good guy Julian."

"Thanks Cait."

"Good in bed too." She added.

Julian laughed. "Have you got some water nearby?"

"Just, just getting in now." Caitlin stumbled through her front door, having now dropped her keys. "Hey, you know what you don't hear a lot of anymore?"

"What?"

"People siphoning gas."

Julian laughed, looking up to see his apartment building. "No, I can't say you do hear a lot of that anymore."

Caitlin went to her fridge, swaying around as she peered inside. "I have leftover pizza!"

"Good. That's good." Julian was relieved to know that she wasn't going to go to bed on an empty stomach. Suddenly a question popped into his head. "Why were you getting drunk tonight Cait?"

"I-I had a bad day."

"And you called me?"

"You…" Caitlin trailed off, munching on her pizza. "You- you're my one."

Julian stopped at his door. Suddenly it all felt very wrong. "...You've been drinking Cait."

"Doesn't mean I don't know what I mean. I mean what I mean and I mean it." Caitlin huffed.

"Strangely that makes sense."

"I always make sense. Hazar!"

Julian walked in his door now, tossing his keys on the bench and walking to his bedroom. "Have you got some water?

There was some finality to his tone that Caitlin picked up on, "Please don't leave me."

_You left me, _Julian couldn't help but think. Instead he said, "I won't."

"That night my power went out, I'd never felt safer in my life." Caitlin got choked up now. "When I feel alone, I think about you, and suddenly I'm not so scared anymore. I'm strong."

Julian was never the best around emotional woman. Even over the phone, he still stiffened up, feeling awkward and helpless. It didn't help that his drunk _ex-...something_ (had they ever defined a name? He didn't think so) who he still felt feelings for was in some kind of internal crisis. "You are strong Cait."

"See," Caitlin sniffled, holding back her tears. "It helps. You help. I hear you're voice, clear as day, as if the last time I saw you wasn't- wasn't months ago."

Julian remained silent.

"I…" Caitlin trailed off as she got up off her couch and made her way to her bedroom. "I'm not sure if you'll ever forgive me but I- I… I just want you to know that those months we spent together were - they were the best months of my life. So thank you."

He sat down on the edge of his bed, smiling softly now. "They were the best months of my life too."

"Well," Caitlin fell back onto her bed, feeling very sleepy. "I think I'm going to sleep now. Thanks for answering."

"Thank you for calling." Julian said sincerely, a wave of sadness washing over him as he realised he likely wouldn't hear from her for a while.

"Bye Julian."

"...Bye Caitlin."

Julian looked at his phone for a moment as the call went from active to a black screen. Sighing miserably, he fell back onto his bed, with the thought that no matter how much ocean he put between them, he was never going to be able to get over her.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, I know this is ridiculously overdue. Sue me.**

**While you lodge the paperwork for the lawsuit, consider leaving a review.**


End file.
